


in the wind

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Parker/Hardison, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison's thoughts after the first time Eliot joins him and Parker in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the wind

Hardison is in the middle of the bed, weighed down, mattress sagging low. Eliot is at his right, leaning against him still, a heavy body with hard muscles and rough-skinned joints, hands gripping Hardison’s waist with fingers full of calluses from he-doesn’t-want-to-know-where. Parker is mostly on top of Hardison, her body pressing down on him as she curls up and rests her head on his shoulder. They’re all sweating, exhausted. 

It had taken months to convince Eliot to join them. And there were snags: Parker telling Eliot that she wasn’t good at ‘real’ relationships, Eliot demanding to know what precisely the hell that meant. Hesitations, triple checking if anyone else wanted to back out, asking one more time if she was sure and he was sure and he was sure. Nervousness. Parker was nervous, which made Eliot feel like he was doing something wrong. And as it got closer, Eliot was nervous (and who’s ever seen Eliot Spencer nervous before). And of course Hardison had been nervous as hell, but he hid it better than the others. Possibly. 

It should feel heavy, all of it. The awkwardness, the worry, the sense of responsibility. The risk they’re all taking, putting the only home and family they’ve ever had on the line for something just a little bit more. The fact that whatever arguments they usually have are about to get a lot more intense. 

Maybe Hardison would feel that way if he had more sense. But somehow, with the heat of two bodies pressed onto him, tired and satisfied, he feels like nothing could ever be lighter. Like the three of them are floating, free, magical. Like the past is a tiny path down below, and the way they’ll move now is far beyond any road.

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the challenge "Floating."


End file.
